shaman king rescripcion , secretos, amistad y espadas
by sinon31
Summary: este es otro crossover, es de shaman King y sword art online, esto se sentrara mas en milly que conocerá a una persona que cambiara su vida por completo, aunque todos esconden un gran secreto, ¿Quiénes serán los del secreto? descúbrelo aquí. clasificación T por el lenguaje.
1. Capítulo 1 encuentro

**Este fanfic se me ocurrió de un día para otro cuando vi a la pequeña milly y decidí crear este fanfic se llevaran sorpresas, sobre la pequeña milly, sé que ella es solo un personaje secundario pero se me ocurrió esta idea y quiero compartirla con ustedes, y tranquilos que Yoh y los demás también saldrán.**

**Se que es un poco raro shaman King con sao pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo por este fanfic. Es que como verán veo algo y me hago una historia propia de eso y, buno ahora disfruten.**

**espero que les guste. este capítulo será del capítulo 27 para adelante.**

**Esto es lo que sucede luego de que milly se va y deja a lyzerg con los chicos mas o menos por la tarde es que se pelea con las chicas.**

**Pst. Estoy combinando los caps pero pienso que asi sería mejor para que encaje mi historia, descuiden pronto regresara a la normalidad y se volverá estable**

Una pieza Capítulo 27

/con las 5 lillys en algún lugar/

-aquí tienes milly. - dijo shalona sirviéndole un estofado horrible y muy barato a milly.

-otra vez este estofado horrible no hay otra cosa? - pregunto milly

-no, y ya déjate de tus caprichos. - dijo shalona, mientras le estaba sirviendo el estofado a elly.

-su salchicha es mas grande. - dijo milly señalando a elly.

-déjate de caprichos es igual ahora come y no seas caprichosa. - dijo shalona.

-pero yo quiero esa salchicha. - exigió milly.

-ya cállate. - grito shalona y así comiéndose la salchicha de milly.

-mi ... mi ... mi salchicha! - Milly grito

-para que dejes de quejarte ahora ya no tienes. - dijo shalona.

-como...como...como te atreves. - dijo milly y asi mismo sacando su pistola y disparándoles a todas, así causando una explosión.

.

.

.

/en algún lado/

-¿que fue eso? - persona desconocida **(ya se deben imaginar quien es para los que han visto shaman King) **- acaso será un shaman…, esta en mi oportunidad.

.

.

.

/con las 5 lillys/

-ya basta milly. - dijeron las 4 al unisono

-las odio. - dijo milly llorando, y así alegándose y dirigiéndose al bosque.

-chicas y ahora ¿que asemos? - pregunto elly

-déjala cuando le de hambre se le pasara. - dijo shalona.

.

.

.

/en el bosque con milly/

-ellas siempre son así. - gruño milly así sentándose en un tronco que había por ahí cerca. - prefieren comer comida que sabe a m*rda antes de gastar dinero, son unas tacañas.**(milly esa boca u.u)**

en ese instante milly voltea ya que se sentía observada, voltea y ve a un hombre que parecía un acosador, ella se puso nerviosa el le dijo. - hola que haces?

acosador -UN! - Ella grito. - Alejate, Alejate, shu shu, el veto, el veto, acosador acosador!

No soy un acosador sólo quería preguntar qué hora es.

-lo siento, no tengo relog. - contesto milly

-pero, y ese que tienes en la muñeca ¿no es un relog? - dijo aquel hombre señalando el oráculo virtual de milly.

-no es un relog lo siento.

-bueno creo que tendré que usar la fuerza.

-¿de que estas hablando? - pregunto milly un poco asustada.

-yo quiero que me des tu oráculo virtual ¿acaso no entiendes? - asi que si non me lo das te lo quitare por la fuerza.

-ósea tu eres un shaman.

-que lista, pues claro que si acaso ¿cómo crees que se que es eso?

-no dejare que me quites mi preciado oráculo virtual. - le grito milly

-eso lo veremos. araña posesiona este chicle. Telaraña!

-ahhhhhh, ayuda, ayuda, ayúdenme por favor un ladrón acosador está atacándome! - gritaba milly

-te he dicho que no soy un acosador!

.

.

.

/en algún lugar/

-que fue eso... se escuchó como un grito, y proviene del norte, que pasara será mejor ir a ver. - personaje desconocido

**pov personaje desconocido**

Estaba corriendo en dirección a donde se escuchaba ese grito, creo que estaba en lo correcto provenía del norte ya que cada vez que corría en esa dirección los gritos se escuchaban mas fuertes, corrí hasta que me encontré con...

**Fin del pov personaje desconocido**

/en algún lugar con milly y el acosador/**(jeje que mala soy XD)**

-ayuda!

-nadie te oirá niñita, y ahora tu oráculo virtual es mío. creo que es hora de irme

**pov milly**

en ese instante apareció un chico algo extraño, llevaba toda su ropa de color negro, también llevaba una espada en su espalda, tenía su cabello negro era lindo aunque tenía entre una cara de niña un poco tierna para ser especifica pero por alguna razón era lindo, pero lo que me preguntaba es que hacia un chico aquí en lo profundo de este bosque sin salida, me habían dicho que nadie vivía por estos alrededores, y no creo que un shaman se meta en este bosque sin salida en vez de buscar la aldea apache, lo que más me molestaba era que como fui tan estúpida para meterme en este bosque sin salida, estaba tan frustrada conmigo misma, pero ese no era el asunto lo que importaba era recuperar mi oráculo virtual que tanto trabajo me había costado obtenerlo en esta forma **(ya verán más adelante porque pongo eso), **en eso ese chico comenzó una conversación con el acosador.

-¿quien eres? - pregunto el acosador.

-no primero dime quien eres tu y porque le haces eso a una niña. - dijo aquel chico de ropas negras

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones debilucho. - dijo el acosador, la verdad es que si se veía como un debilucho, era delgado y pálido, pero no le quitaba lo lindo, espera que esto diciendo estoy atada y colgada en un árbol y estoy que crítico y alago a aquel chico pero que me pasa, estoy diciendo que no quiero seguir siendo una idiota, sin embargo pienso en tonterías en estas condiciones.

-en serio crees que soy un debilucho?

- de que hablas. - decía el acosador.

-enserio me dices debilucho, acaso yo estoy quitándole a una niña su oráculo virtual? - dijo riéndose y orgulloso. - solo los débiles le quitan un oráculo a una niña, que te va a hacer ella nada, por eso quieres quitárselo a ella no? me das vergüenza aparte para que se lo quitas? si se lo quieres quitar significa que eres un shaman, no? y si tanto quieres uno porque no entraste al torneo de shamanes? o acaso te descalificaron en las preliminares, eso demuestra que eres mucho más débil que esa niña. Me das vergüenza y pena ajena. - dijo ese chico, era impresionante, como confiaba en sí mismo y deducía lo que posiblemente el acosador quería hacer o había hecho.

Cállate, no sabes nada!

-si no se nada entonces pelea conmigo vamos a ver quién es el débil. - dijo el chico de ropas negras

-eso me parece bien, pero hay que negociar para hacer la pela más divertida. - dijo el acosador

-¿qué clase de negocio?

-si yo gano me quedare con el oráculo de la niña y también con el tuyo, ya que tengo un amigo que está en la misma condición que yo.

- bueno, entonces si yo gano le devolverás su oráculo a ella. - dijo el chico

-está bien entonces comencemos. - dijo el acosador

-araña posesiona este chicle!

-yo no necesito mi posesión para acabarte, lo hare por mi cuenta, ya que mi epiritu no es el que quiere rescatar a esa niña sino yo, así que solo uso a mi amigo cuando es una emergencia de vida o muerte, y como tú no eres la excepción no lo usare.

-ja, di lo que quieras yo te derrotare.

Impresionante el no utilizara si espíritu, pero podrá derrotarlo, o no estoy perdida, pero bueno lo que me queda es confiar en el, depues de todo de el nace querer ayudarme, a decir verdad eso me hace muy feliz.

Ahora mismo el acosador lanzara su ataque.

-telaraña pegajosa! - lanzo su ataque, el chico lo esquivo. - acaso solo vas a estar esquivando mis ataques?

-tal vez si tal vez no... quien sabe

-me hartas es hora de que use mi posesión más poderosa, observa.

-¡remolino de telaraña y chicle supremo!

Era impresionante su ataque, el chico de ropas negras no lo podrá esquivar, simplemente era gigantesco y rápido no creo que pueda, ya no me importa mi oráculo lo peor es que yo lo metí en esto, si el pierde no solo perderá la dignidad si no también su oráculo virtual ay todo por mi culpa, no podía permitir que pase pero no podía hacer nada, lo único que me quedaba era confiar en él.

por favor grandes espíritus que gane ya no me importa mi oráculo virtual lo que me importa es que este bien, no quiero que pierda su oráculo por mi culpa por favor. - dije en mi mente

pero algo me sorprendió, de repente el chico esquivó con facilidad ese último gran ataque, simplemente él era impresionante.

-eso es tu ultimo y gran poderoso ataque. - dijo el chico

-¿como que el ultimo? - dijo el acosador

En ese instante el chico de ropas negras corto su posesión de objetos con su espada, me quede con la boca abierta él no era impresionante era genial.

... Me gusta cómo pudo suceder esto.

-supongo que gane, así que me tienes que dar el oráculo. - le dijo el chico de ropas negras

-y ¿qué pasa si no te lo doy?

-te cortare con mi espada. - le dijo. Bueno eso si me asusto, este chico de verdad es peligroso.

-tks, está bien. - y así le entrego el oráculo. - pero volveré no me olvidare de esto mocoso!

Estaba feliz el había recuperado mi oráculo virtual, pensé que no podría salir se estada y me tendría que ir a casa, y eso era lo menos que quería hacer, mi abuelo me regañaría, y tendría que soportarlo, ya que ir a casa con mis padres no era una opción que me guste.

-¿estás bien? - me pregunto el chico de ropas negras.

-sí, gracias por lo que hiciste, pero una cosa.

-¿qué pasa?

-¿me podrías desatar y bajar? - le dije

-oh lo siento ahora lo hago. - me dijo así desatándome y bajándome. - creo que esto te pertenece, ¿no?

-sí, gracias en serio. y déjame decirte que eres sorprendente como esquivaste y acabaste con él fue genial. - le dije, creo que me sobrepase, era muy dramática, pero soy una "niña" y así me comporto.

-heee, no fue nada en serio, no podía permitir que le quiten su oráculo a una niña indefensa. - me dijo

-a quien le dice indefensa, el solo me agarro desprevenida si yo hubiera sabido que el estaba ahí ya lo hubiera acabado.

-¿enserio? no me pareció lo mismo cuando te vi colgada y pidiendo ayuda.

-hoeeee

-jejeje lo siento, aunque estoy impresionado que una niña aya llegado tan lejos en el torneo shaman, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-gracias. - dije un poco sonrojada, espera ¿porque me sonrojo? ¿que me pasa? milly despierta milly

-¿te pasa algo?

-no nada, por cierto cuál es tu nombre?

-i nombre es Kirigaya Kazuto Pero Dime Kirito

-y ¿cuál es el tuyo? - me pregunto kazuto

-mi nombre es milly.

-¿y tu apellido?

-no me gusta hablar de ellos. Es que en mi familia no me quieren así que no me considero su hija.

-¿no crees que igual deberías hablar con tus padres?

-no lo creo ellos nunca me creen cuando les digo algo. – dije yo.

-bueno se qu etodavia no me tienes confianza y te entiendo, asi que si es que algún día me quieras decir algo con gusto te escuchare. – dijo kazuto

-arigato Kazuto-con.

-solo dime kirito no quiero que otras personas conozcan mi nombre real aparte a ti te tengo mucha confianza.

Kirito -okey.

-bueno se está haciendo tarde que tal si esta noche vamos a una cueva que está cerca y pasamos la noche ahí. ¿Te parece?

-claro vamos. – le dije.

Y asi fuimos a una cueva donde hablamos un rato sobre que comeríamos, el tenia ramen instantáneo, eso me hiso mucho feliz, el tenia buena comida, no me daba comida fea como lo hacían las chicas, y el era gentil, me sentía a gusto con el, bueno cuando me dio sueño decidi dormir, kirito-kun se dio cuenta que tenia frio y me tapo, de verdad el era muy bueno, cada vez sentía que el era de confianza pero aun asi sentía como que si algo le preocupara a el ¿que sería?

**Fin de Milly pov**

Así milly se quedó dormida entre sus pensamientos.

-que descances milly. –dijo kirito.

Y asi el tambian se quedo dormido.

**Que les parecio mi fanfic les gusto?**

**Se que es un poco raro mezclar SAO y shaman King, ya que he buscado y nadie lo ha hecho y justo se me vino a la mente este fic espero que les guste, déjenme decirles que se llevaran muchas sorpresas.**

**Bueno byebye. **


	2. Capitulo 2 busqueda

**Hola espero que les haya gustado mí el capítulo anterior, si tienen alguna duda no duden en mandarme un review y así yo les responderé lo que necesiten o quieran saber.**

**PST: NO PUEDEN HAGARRAR EL CONTENIDO DE MIS HISTPRIAS O MI TRAMA SI QUIEREN ALGO PRESTADO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO MANDEME UN MENSAJE Y LOS DISCUTIREMOS MEJOR POR AHÍ.**

**Ahora si disfruten….**

CAPITULO 2 "BUSQUEDA"

/con kirito y milly en una cueva/

Ya había amanecido sin embargo era un día muy frio, parecía que iba a haber una nevada, kirito ya se había despertado y decidió salir a recolectar algo para comer, cuando ya tenía todo listo so en despertar a milly pero da la coincidencia que con el olor de la comida milly se despertó sola.

-Bueno veo que ya no hay necesidad de despertarte. – dijo kirito.

-heee, bueno es que hace mucho que no como comida tan rica. – dijo milly mientras agarraba un poco de fruta y se la comía.

-tu ¿siempre has estado sola por estos alrededores? Si es así entonces ¿cómo conseguiste el dinero para llegar hasta aquí? – pregunto kirito súper curioso.

-bueno como decirlo…, tenía unas camaradas pero hace unos días me pelee con ellas y ya no las he vuelto a ver. – dijo milly

-¿pero que fue exactamente lo que paso? – kirito pregunto

-bueno te lo diré, la verdad es que fue horrible lo que me hicieron, bueno lo que paso fue…

Y así milly le conto la discusión que tuvo con sus camaradas, sobre el asunto con la salchicha y la mala comida que le daban.

-y luego me salvaste y ahora estoy aquí contigo y fin. Y eso fue lo que paso. – dijo milly

-jeje. – se rio kirito apenado y extrañado tipo anime **(ya se deben estar imaginando)**. – todo eso fue ¿por una salchicha?

-no fue solo eso lo peor es que no me detuvieron, si les importara me habrían detenido pero no lo hicieron.

-bueno por ese lado tienes razón. Pero no crees que es raro que tú me estés acompañando, ya sebes ¿no me tienes miedo o desconfianza? – dijo kirito.

-al principio un poco, pero después de que me ayudaste te tengo confianza, así que te diré la verdad de porque no quiero hablar sobre mis padres.

-estas segura.

-si te tengo confianza y por esa razón lo hare, lo que pasa es que no recuerdo a nadie de mi familia la única excepción es mi abuelo, dice que tuve un accidente hace unos años y que perdí mi memoria, siempre le piso a mi abuelo que me lleve en ellos o que me deje estar con ellos aunque sea un día, pero mi abuelo dice que no, dice que ellos le entregaron la custodia a mi abuelo ya que decían que mentía y les causaba problemas, - decía milly con lágrimas en los ojos. – pero aun así yo quiero creer que eso no es verdad, pienso que no es verdad pero un día tuve un sueño en el que mi mamá me gritaba porque le dije que yo podía ver fantasmas, por eso a veces dudo sobre si lo que mi abuelo me dijo era verdad o mentira.

-no llores. – decía kirito limpiándole las lágrimas a milly. – estoy seguro que no fue así nadie dejaría a su hijo solo por ser un mentiroso, ¡animo! , estoy seguro que algún día te lo dirá o recordaras.

-enserio.

-enserio.

-Arigato. – dijo milly con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se lanzó a kirito y lo abrazo.

-no te preocupes milly, yo estoy contigo. – le susurro kirito en el oído a milly y se quedaron un rato abrazados.

.

.

.

-oe milly. Te parece si nos vamos a dormir y mañana salimos a buscar la aldea apache. – le dijo kirito.

-enserio, eso significa que ¡quieres ser mi compañero!

-sí, siempre he sido un jugador solitario pero creo que es hora de dejar de serlo.

-okey entonces está decidido, mañana saldremos a buscar la aldea apache.

-¡sí! – dijeron los dos al unísono.

Y así los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/con las 5 o mas bien 4 lilys/

-shalona, milly lleva un día entero desaparecida, ¿le abra pasado algo? – pregunto elly. – debí de haberle dado mi salchicha.

-no digas eso solo fue un capricho que esa niñita quiso hacer, tiene que entender que no siempre tendrá lo que quiere haciendo esas bobadas.

-tienes razón pero no crees que es peligroso que una niña este varios días sola, sabes cuantos shamanes quieren eliminarse unos a otros. – dijo Sally

-tienes razón pero. . – shalona

-tenemos que ir a buscarla tengo un mal presentimiento. – dijo elly

-está bien tienen razón es muy peligroso, mañana saldremos a buscarla. La verdad si me estaba preocupando solo que no quería alterarlas. – dijo shalona.

-bueno está decidido iremos mañana a buscarla. – dijo shalona

-¡sí! – gritaron todas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/con yoh y los demás en algún lugar/

-chicos últimamente ha estado nevando mucho, ¿no? – dijo lyserg

-creo que sí, jejeje.- dijo riéndose yoh como siempre.

-así nunca lo encontraremos y no lo podremos vencer a hao, él es demasiado fuerte y nosotros ni siquiera encontramos la aldea apache. – dijo lyserg con desanimo.

-hay lyserg deja de hablar así, claro que lo derrotaremos y encontraremos la aldea apache, deja de ser negativo que me molesta. – dijo horo horo

-por primera vez coincido con este idiota azul. – dijo orgullosamente len **(escribiré len porque asi se pronuncia en la traducción latino, si les molesta avísenme para corregirlo.)**

-óyeme idiota puercoespín, deja de molestar porque te llevaras una paliza me oíste. – grito horo horo.

-como que puercoespín, óyeme azulito más te vale.. – decía len pero fue interrumpido por ryu.

-ya basta son una vergüenza para don yoh. – dijo ryu.

-¡que dijiste acaso no has visto tu cabello! - dijeron horo horo y len al unísono.

-ya basta muchachos es mejor ir a buscar un refugio para dormir que ya ha oscurecido. – dijo yoh.

-tiene razón don yoh. – dijo ryu.

-bueno y ¿dónde podremos pasar la noche?

-que tal en esa cabaña abandonada don yoh. – dijo ryu

-me parece bien, ¿Qué dicen chicos entramos?

-está bien. – dijeron todos al unísono.

Y así comieron algo de comida que tenían de reserva y se acostaron, hasta que todos nuestros shamanes se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

.

-chicos y amaneció hay que seguir. – dijo lyserg

-si pero qué tal si buscamos algo para comer primero. – dijo yoh

-¿solo piensas en comer?, ¡estamos recién en la primera hora de la mañana y ya tienes hambre! – gritaron horo horo y len.

-jejeje

-amo yoh no cree que deberían buscar primero la aldea apache.

-si pero más importante es mantener con energía a la pancita. – agrego yoh

-bueno entonces recolectaremos fruta que tal si vamos al bosque ahí podremos conseguir fruta fresca. – añadió len.

-que listo es señorito. – alago Bason.

-tengo el presentimiento de que nos encontraremos con algo interesante. – añadió yoh.

-sí, ahora que lo dices yo también tengo esa sensación. - Añadió len.

-es como si fuera una noticia mala, algo por lo que alguien está sufriendo. – dijo lyserg

-pues yo lo único que siento es hambre. – añadió horo horo, así arruinando el momento.

-¡arruinaste el momento cabeza de jungla! – dijo len

-¡que dijiste puercoespín! – grito horo horo.

-ya cálmese señorito. – dijo bason.

-chicos no podemos perder tiempo vamos por algo de comer para seguir buscando la aldea apache. – dijo lyserg.

-si tienes razón vamos. – dijeron al unísono horo horo y len.

Y así los shamanes partieron hacia el bosque en busca de algo para comer, caminaron y como siempre horo horo y len discutiendo por cualquier pequeñeces y lycerg preocupado siempre.

Pero para su sorpresa se encontraron con algo que les desagrada pero al mismo tiempo les preocupo y mucho más a yoh que es muy considerado.

.

.

.

.

/con las 4 lilys/

-chicas ya amaneció tenemos que comenzar la búsqueda de milly. – dijo elly.

-si está bien vamos, la pregunta es ¿Dónde? – añadió Sally

-qué tal si comenzamos a buscar por este bosque, de pasada recolectamos algo de comida o fruta la verdad es que quiero comer algo diferente. – dijo shalona con una cara chivi.

-está bien vamos. – dijo Lilly.

Comenzaron su búsqueda de milly y comida, encontraron un árbol lleno de fruta y decidieron coger esas frutas mientras se sentaron a descanzar y a comer la fruta se encontraron con unas personas que no les agradan mucho.

.

.

-ahh las 5 lilys ¿qué hacen aquí? – pregujnto yoh

-¡eso no importa, la cosa es porque siempre que vamos a algún lado nos encontramos con estas perdedoras! – grito horo horo

-no nos hables así insolente, nosotras somos muy poderosas. – dijo shalona.

-si claro son las más poderosas si es que se enfrentan con unos niños. – dijo serenamente len.

-¡cómo te atreves! – dijeron todas al unísono

-chicos ya dejen de discutir con las 5 lilys. – añadió yoh

- te hemos dicho que no nos digas así. – grito shalona.

-hablando de 5 solo hay 4 ¿dónde está milly? – dijo lyserg

-bueno eso. . . - decían las chicas. – milly se escapó y estamos buscándola, pero no la encontramos por ningún lado, pensamos que regresaría pero no lo hiso así que ahora la buscamos por este bosque. – dijo elly

-como que mi pequeña milly se escapó porque no acudió a mi ¡¿porque?! – lloraba ryu.

-la estamos buscando, estamos muy preocupadas no sabemos lo que le habrá pasado, hasta nos hemos puesto a pensar de que le hubiera pasado algo y por eso no volvió. – decía elly triste y con un poco de culpa.

-no lo podemos dejar así, don yoh por favor hay que ayudarlas a encontrar a la pequeña milly quien sabe que le habrá pasado. – decía ryu muy preocupado.

-tienes razón hay varios shamanes que buscan eliminarse entre sí, creo que hay que buscarla antes que le pase algo malo si es que le a pasado algo. – afirmo yoh

-pero yoh la aldea apache. . – decía lyserg

-supongo que tendrá que esperar. – añadió yoh

-siempre eres así ¿no, yoh? te preocupas más por otros que por ti mismo, bueno que se va a hacer. – añadió len

-bueno es hora de buscar a milly. – dijo horo horo

-¡NO! – dijo grito elly. – ¡nosotras somos las que tenemos que buscarla!

-elly pero será más fácil si nos ayuda. – añadió Sally

-¡es nuestro deber buscarla! , ¡Porque es nuestra camarada, además cuando ella dijo que se iba no nos importó y seguimos de largo, que clase de amigas somos, la razón por la que creo que no ha venido es porque no le dijimos que no se valla ella debió de sentirse fatal y nosotras sin embargo no impedimos que se fuera, por eso es nuestro deber encontrarla y pedirle perdón! - grito elly

-tienes razón. – dijo sally. – no hicimos nada cuando ella dijo que se iba, por eso tenemos que buscarla.

-si estoy con ustedes, gracias por su ayuda pero no la podemos aceptar, nosotras mismas debemos buscarla. – añadió Sally

-entiendo. – dijo yoh. – pero si por ahí la encontramos les avisaremos. – dijo yoh.

-está bien gracias. – dijo elly

-bueno entonces sigamos con nuestro camino y bueno suerte. – dijo yoh

-espero que la encuentren. - dijo ryu con ojos llorosos

-está bien. Igual nosotras seguiremos con nuestro camino también. – dijo shalona. – bueno ahora iremos en dirección a la aldea apache mientras buscamos a milly, estoy segura que ella está por esa dirección.

-como lo sabes, la que debería hacer los cálculos ¿no debería ser lilly? – dijo elly

-si pero no lo sé es instinto, siento que si vamos buscando la aldea apache la encontraremos a ella. – dijo shalona

-es la primera vez que veo a shalona tan seria. – dijo elly

-si se lo está tomando muy enserio. – dijo Sally

-sí creo que se ve tierna cuando pone esa cara de preocupación. – murmuro lilly

-¡dejen de murmurar idioteces y comencemos a buscar! – grito shalona

-¡si jefa!

-¡no Se burlan de mí!

-hay hay

Así las 4 lilys comenzaron su búsqueda de la aldea apache y milly, lo que no sabían es que se encontrarían con un personaje inesperado y poderoso.

.

.

.

.

/con kirito y milly/

-oee milly creo que hay que ir buscando refugio para descansar y mañana seguir. – dijo kirito

-sí creo que si ya me está dando frio. – dijo milly

-no te preocupes encontraremos refugio, no dejare que te de frio más de lo necesario. – añadió kirito sonriéndole a milly.

-a. arigato Kirito-kun. - Milly agradeció

.

.

.

Siguieron buscando un refugió sin dejar de lado su camino donde se suponía que podría estar la aldea apache, hasta que encontraron una pequeña cueva y se refugiaron ahí, luego kirito saco un poco de fruta que recolectaron en el bosque y comieron su cena, cuando terminaron decidieron hablar para conocerse más ya que no tenían tiempo para hacerlo, primero decidieron hablar sobre por donde buscarían mañana, y que elegirían para comer, ya que se habían distanciado del bosque y ya no podrían recolectar con facilidad, ahora estaban como en una especie de montaña que tenía pequeñas cuevas escondidas pero no tan difíciles de encontrar, justo en una de ellas ellos se habían refugiado, pero luego decidieron habar de ellos mismos.

-mm, kirito-kun como es tu familia, ya te he contado de la mía así que pensé que tal si me cuentas de la tuya. J - dijo sonriente milly.

**Punto De Vista Kirito**

No sabía que decirle a milly, sobre mi familia, la verdad nunca pensé que me preguntaría sobre ella, la verdad es que la extrañaba, pero sentía que no debía preocupar a milly, pero también quería contárselo, ella me conto su tristeza su pasado y ella tiene derecho a saber sobre mí, tengo que dejar de ser el jugador solitario.

-bueno, veras…

-si no quieres decírmelo está bien, Es tu decisión no la mía. – me dijo millly con una sonrisa

-te lo diré, tú ya me has dicho sobre tu pasado y es hora que yo te lo diga. – dijo kirito

-pero si es por obligación no quiero oír nada. – dijo milly toda fría

-milly ..

-si es por obligación guárdate tus palabras kirito.

-no es por obligación es porque tú eres la primer amiga que he tenido desde hace mucho. – grito kirito así abrazando a milly muy fuerte.

-kirito, está bien, cuéntame, pero si hay algo que no quieras contarme no lo hagas no es tu obligación.

-bueno te diré…

**Bueno eso es todo, que le habrá pasado a kirito durante su pasado, recuerden que estoy cambiando la trama y la historia de los personajes así que la historia de kirito no será la misma.**

**Y díganme ¿les gusto? No se olviden de dejar reviews, quiero saber si es de su agrado la historia, para seguirla, síganme en mi página de Facebook se llamada "asada-san" (obviamente sin las comillas) ustedes dirán, pero hay muchas asada-san es Facebook, bueno mi página tiene de foto de perfil tiene a shino y kazuto besándose, y su portada es igual salvo que con otra foto pero igual, soy fan de kirito x sinon aunque me gusta también un poco kirito x asuna, bueno síganme para estar más informados.**

**Bueno eso es todo, si quieren que les explique algo que no entendieron mándenme un mensaje a mi página de Facebook o mándenme un review y les explicare o responderé cualquier cosa (salvo datos personales).**

**Adiós**

**Atte: sinon31**


End file.
